another year at hogwarts
by KatnissEverdeen1995
Summary: We have heard of harry potter's story, seen his two sons go off to Hogwarts. But what about his daughter Lilly Potter? Well this is her story... Please enjoy. If you don't like it, don't read it.


"Happy Birthday Lily!" they all yell.

Yep, my name is Lily, Lily Luna Potter actually and some of you might know my family. My dad is the famous Harry Potter. Well today is my 12th birthday, it's also the day I leave to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Yep fun. I'm soo nervous for my first year at Hogwarts. Everyone tells me it'll be fun, and not to worry about it, but I'm just soo nervous. Also I still have to finish packing... oops...

"Lily! Come on let's go or your going to miss the train!" mum yells up the stairs at me.

"I'm coming!" I yell down at her, throwing more things into my trunk.

I grabbed my trunk and my owl and run down stairs to put them in the car. While I came down the stairs mum looks at me and just shakes her head opening the door for me.

When we finally get to the station we run and get to platform 9 3/4 at 9:45 and its fully packed. When I look around I see the Wesley's and the Longbottom's our extended family. This is my first time going on the train, but it's also Jacob's first time too. Jacob is Neville's and Luna's son who just happens to be my age and my close friend. We promised each other that we would ride in the same car along with my brothers and cousins. As we get on the train and it starts to pull away from the platform we all wave goodbye to our parents.

_**-On the train-**_

As soon as we pulled out of the station my brothers and cousins left to go find their friends leaving me and Jacob alone in the train car. Jacob leans over and gives me a big hug. "Happy Birthday Lily." He says while handing me a present. He knows I'm going to argue with him about it, so he says, "Lilly its something useful not a cheap thing that you will just end up throwing away in a week or two." I open up the present and find a ring and a journal. He grabs the ring and puts it on my finger promising to always stay with me and kisses my cheek. I blush and give him a big hug and a small peck on the lips. Me and Jacob have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple weeks now and nobody knows yet.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes. When the candy trolley comes by Jacob looks at it longingly. I know he spent all of his money and getting me the gifts, so I pull out some money and tell the candy trolley lady to give us the lot. After we ate most of our treats we sit in silence for a little while longer. We decide to change into our robes now so we don't have to don't have to do it later. We are both already half way changed anyways.

"Hey Jake?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What do you think it will be like?" I ask knowing he knows what I'm asking.

"I don't know, but I hope it will be fun." He said giving me a smirk.

"What house do you think you will be put in?" I ask.

"I don't know, I really want Gryffindor but I'm fine with any I guess, just not Slytherin. You?"

"I actually want to be in Ravenclaw." I say.

"Why would you want to be in that house?" He asks

"I don't know Rowena Ravenclaw just seems so cool. I mean have you heard about their common room?" I ask.

"No, what about it?"

"First its in one of the high towers which is awesome, and second instead of answering a password to enter you have to answer a riddle, it just seems soo cool." I say.

"Well I'll go where ever you go babe." he says.

**_-At Hogwarts-_**

Right when I'm about to reply the train stops and everyone starts to get off. We are rush off the train and into the boats. When we get to Hogwarts we are greeted by Miss. Chang, who tells us all we need to know and leads us into the great hall to be sorted into our houses. When we enter the great hall they start to call out our names and we each get sorted into our houses.

"Lily Potter" Miss. Chang calls. I walk up and the hat is put on my head.

"Hmmm... Another Potter, where to put you, where to put you?" the sorting hat says.

"Ravenclaw" It finally says.

"Next up Jacob Longbottom" Miss. Chang says. I see Jacob walk up there and they put the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmmm... Are you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor?" the sorting hat says, "Alright... Ravenclaw" the sorting hat says.

I smile at Jacob as he walks over to our table. I give him a kiss on the cheek and give him a huge hug. When all the people are sorted the head master stands up and starts to talk. The head master is Seamus Finnigan he went to school with my parents and also was apart of Dumbledore's Army. when Professor Finnigan is done talking everybody cheers and starts eating. The upperclassmen next to us turned and started talking to us.

"Hey my name is Michael Bell. What's yours?" he asked

"Lily Potter" I replied "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied "And you are" He said turning to Jacob.

"Jacob. Jacob Longbottom." he said.

"As in Professor Longbottom's son?" Michael asked.

"Yep he's my dad." Jacob said.

By the end of dinner we had become quick friends with Michael. Michael promised to introduce us to more of his friends in the following days. When we got up to leave my brothers show up.

"Hey lily!" My brother James yells walking over to me followed by my brother Albus. They both gave me hugs and told me how happy they were for me to finally being able to come to school with them. I smiled and gave them hugs telling them both good night and promising to see them in the morning.


End file.
